


Oh Dean

by EowynW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton), M/M, POV Meg Masters, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowynW/pseuds/EowynW
Summary: This Jolene parody shows Destiel from the POV of Meg Masters.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters
Kudos: 11





	Oh Dean

Oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean  
Please don't take him even though you can

Your body is beyond compare  
Six foot one with golden hair  
Soft light skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is Castiel's novacaine  
I cannot compete with you  
No Dean

And when he thinks that I'm asleep  
He talks of you as I try to keep  
From crying when he says your name  
Oh Dean

And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me  
No Dean

Oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean  
Please don't take him even though you can

You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me  
Oh Dean

I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do  
Oh Dean

Oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean, oh Dean  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Oh Dean, oh Dean


End file.
